Underneath The Moonlight
by LotusBeauty
Summary: With the Rebels on the loose, Loa is forced out of hiding into a revolutionary cause to give freedom to all and spill Roman blood. Can unfriendly encounters turn into love? Agron/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: With the Rebels on the loose, Loa is forced out of hiding into a revolutionary cause to give freedom to all and spill Roman blood. Loa is from an ancient civilization, one that very few have heard of or seen. Can unfriendly encounters turn into love? Agron/OC.

Rating: M for adult situations, mature themes, violence and later chapters...

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Agron/OC

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Spartacus, sadly, however I do own OC characters obviously :P

A/N: Hey guys :) I'm new to writing here although I have been reading the stories for a while now so I decided it was time to take a chance with it. I hope you will enjoy reading this story:)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>All I ever knew was to believe in the teachings of my people, to believe that there is reason to everything. My people the Aolans (A-Oh-Lans), were from an ancient civilization we prided ourselves in the fact that we were hidden from the treacherous people outside of our lands. But not everything can stay so beautiful, not everything can stay hidden from treacherous ears.<p>

The Aolans were known for their peaceful nature, we had no need for selfish wars, yet we knew the art of the sword but when others would use it to slice their opponents into nothing more that pieces we chose to use sword fighting as a way of meditation. The thought of harming another sickened us, yet when put to the test we would do anything for our loved ones.

We were all skilled in the art of combat as well, also for meditative purposes. Women were treated as equals to the man, we were raised to be healers to those in need. We all had distinguishing characteristics to others not from our tribe, light mocha skin with sandy light golden brown hair. What set us apart from others was our golden honey eye colour. Exotically beautiful was how some described us. Beauty unrivaled.

Beauty that yet got us killed. A Roman fleet happened to stumble upon our lands, they did as they had always done, take what was useful and cause destruction to what was not. We fought our hardest, we fought to the best we could but we wer caught by surprise and destroyed. My father, the chief of our people, during his last moments sent me into the forest. I remember the screams of my people, the blood that spattered over me when they killed my father, they took everything from me.

I was left to fend for myself in the forest, I spent many months by myself I had built a fort within a large tree hidden away so not visible to prying eyes. I knew going outside of the forest would be the death of me I would be seized and sold into slavery if not murdered.

I had learned to hunt from my father, and learned of the edible herbs present in the forest from my mother. I knew I was the sole survivor of my people, the thought nearly splits me in two. I had visited my lands, all of the burnt bodies the stench horrifying I wept for them, for their lives I meditated for their peaceful afterlife.

I wanted to avenge them, yet I could not bring myself to, I am one woman, I was taught that vengeance was hate un-needed. How was I to hate the Romans if I was taught not to hate those who wrong us? I burn with the desire to see their Roman heads seperate from their bodies, the thought frightens me I have lost all morals I will do what I must to surivive even if that includes slaughtering those who pose as threats.

I would mourn the deaths of my people. I would keep the customs of my people in my heart and I would protect those in need.

* * *

><p>There was a river near by with a waterfall, I decided to bathe here for I'm sure I smelt like shit. I had made soap and brought a small sack of clothing with me with a cloth used for drying.<p>

Wearing a simple homemade dress that stopped above my knees I stripped it off along with my fathers swords grabbing the soap and easing my body into the cold yet soothing waters. Swimming beneath the surface cleansing my long hair from dirt and leaves. I lathered my body with the soap singing a soft lullaby my mother use to sing to me. Then pulling my soiled dress and cleansing it as well.

Once clean, I slipped out of the water and slipped on another dress only slightly longer and braided my hair into a single braid. Slipping on my fathers swords into their casings and onto my back I left the river.

I hummed a soft tune while hanging my dress to dry on a branch surrounding my home. I then left in search of food. Whilst deep within the forest I was focused on picking some edible berries, suddenly I heard the sound of horses and carriage. I hid within a tree looking until I spotted the carriage, I could tell that this was a slave trader shipping his slaves off. I knew in my heart I should do something. However I knew I was at risk of being caught. My heart knew best so I followed it.

Slipping into the shadows of the forest I crept upto the carriage, there were only few men I could easily take them out. I slipped behind on and silently stabbed him in the back of the head. Then slid under the carrage to the next man throwing my hand over his mouth I slit his throat. Hearing the body fall to the ground the slave trader turned I acted on impulse and stabbed him in the heart. Leaping off of the dead body I went to the rear of the carriage and opened the cloth.

Only one slave was alive head between legs weeping. Others lay dead, women, at her feet. Beaten to death by the slave trader. The one woman had short ink coloured hair, dark of skin. Shivering and crying.

"shhh, slow your tears I only wish to help you, the men are dead no one will harm you anymore" I said softly "please, take hold of my hand it is not safe to be out in the open right now"

She raises her head slowly her eyes meet mine as the tears fall down her cheeks. She slowly takes hold of my hand, I then help her out of the carriage. Once feet have hit the ground her arms lock around my body in a tearful embrace. I return the embrace softly rubbing her back soothing her.

"I shall see you to safety, fallow me" I took her hand and lead her towards my home away from the bodies, her crying had stopped as we walked in silence. Once we reached my home I climbed the tree and grabbed the homemade ladder from inside to throw it down so that she could climb up. I pulled her in once she was at the top of the ladder and lit some candles to see more clear now that the sun was setting.

I grabbed some clothes and clean water as well as herbs for the scratches on her arms. "What is your name?" I asked while dabbing the scratches with the water.

"N-Neavia" she trembled. "you need not fear me, I am Loa (Low-Ah) from the Aolan tribe, pleased to meet you" I bowed my head to her with a fist over my heart before continuing to care for her wounds. She looked up shocked "You are from the Aolan Tribe? I have never met someone from there before"

I laughed "Yes, I am afraid I am the last of my kind." she looked at me sadly "The stories of your people are true then. Such beauty is unmistakable apologies" I shook my head "None needed. Beauty is everywhere, perhaps not as much as of late".

"Tell me your story, if you wish?" I asked while bandaging the scratches. She looked down, tears welling in her eyes "I am sorry, perhaps I ask to much apologies" I said gently. "No it is fine, you saved my life it is only fair I tell you how it became endangered" She sniffled wiping away her tears. I went over to make her some herbal tea, giving the cup to her shaky hands she began her tale.

"I was born into slavery, I was a personal slave in the house of Batiatus, a lutus. My Domina had seen to it that I remain un-touched and without harm. She had confided in me, her affair with another slave, a gladiator named Crixus" she said his name so fondly I came to the conculsion he was a dear friend or lover "Crixus was forced to be with her, he noticed how much I had grown and I had always been rather fond of him."

A lover than "we had begun a secret romance in the night, knowing we would never be able to be together in visible sight. He was still forced to lay with her, he had to even though it hurt me. Another slave had taken notice of me, Ashur, he was rewarded with me one night, oh how I hated it sickened with the feel of him over my Crixus. Crixus had made discovery when Ashur laid hands upon me attacking him. Ashur let truth free of how I was not untouched by man when he layed with me leading to Domina making horrible discovery. She was angered and frightening, she had loved him, but he did share that love for her, only me. Crixus was sentenced to whipping for disobiedence and I, I was sent away broken and battered to many a villas. Shared between men and treated as a common whore, I was on way to next villa when you appeared saving me from further encounters"

She was crying heavily, I slid the cup from her hands and embraced her. "You have been through much, yet have survived. I know your task to be a hard one but you must overcome your fears. Only then will you really be free. Only then will you be reunited with the man you love" I told her.

"He and other slaves from the lutus have rebelled and killed the dominus, he is to be hunted down and killed" She said tearfully "Silence thoughts of death, you have survived, he shall as well. If his love is true he will search for you and you will live together and raise children together. Put mind to ease that he no longer is forced against his will, put mind to ease that he has not died and that he loves you" I said as I blew the candles out, lying with her on my bedding "come rest now, ease horrible thoughts from mind and fall into slumber and know you will wake in the morn".

* * *

><p>AN: So as you can see I'm adding my own twist to things hopefully it works out for the best :) please review and msg if you like where the story is going :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: With the Rebels on the loose, Loa is forced out of hiding into a revolutionary cause to give freedom to all and spill Roman blood. Loa is from an ancient civilization, one that very few have heard of or seen. Can unfriendly encounters turn into love? Agron/OC.

Rating: M for adult situations, mature themes, violence and later chapters...

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Agron/OC

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Spartacus, sadly, however I do own OC characters obviously :P

A/N: I made a few spelling boo-boos XD but other than that I liked writing the first chapter

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Birds chirping as the sun rose. I was always one to rise early I sat with my feet hanging off the edge of my home with a blanket wrapped around my shouldlers. Naevia was still sleeping peacefully I had already meditated when I awoke. I closed my eyes and breathed in the musky forest smell that I hade grown so use to.<p>

I heard Naevia awake and call for me "out here" I replied she came and I opened the blanket to her she sat beside me, the blanket over both our shoulders. "How was your rest?" I asked "surprisingly peaceful" she responded I gave small smile in response "I shall show you to a river I use to bathe, you are welcome to any of my clothing" I stated "graditude" she said I nodded in response and stood helping her stand before going into the home grabbing soaps and clothing.

Waiting for Naevia to go down the ladder I pull it up and climb down the tree to her side. Grasping her hand and leading her in the direction of the river. "It is very beautiful" she says in awe "it is indeed, nature is true beauty. None can compare" I respond before turning to give her privacy, only turning once more when a splash is heard.

She washed as I sat in silence. Once done she dryed and laid beside me on the grass near the river. "How is it that you came to be in this forest?" she asked I turned my head towards her "You wish to know my story?" I asked she nodded I looked to the sky and sighed.

"As a child my people are taught that everything in life has beauty and reason to it everything happens for purpose-" "like fate?" she asks "yes I suppose much like fate, at young ages we are taught the ways of meditation and healing. My people are so rare to come by because we do not warrant ourselves with thoughts of territory or power. We seek only peace, however we would protect anyone if they were ever in harms way. It was quite a peaceful day when the Romans came, I had just finished helping my mother with her herbs and my father was crafting a figurine. The clouds seemed to darken as did my life, a fleet of Romans had stumbled upon our lands. They saw opportunity for wealth and took everything. They slaughtered my people, showing no mercy. I remember my mothers screams as they stabbed her many a times. So much blood, so much death, so much darkness. My people so full of life had been killed mercilessly, my father before his death ushered me into the forest. He saved my life yet gave his. I took refuge in the forest hiding several days before attempting to make civilization for myself. I mourned my family and people many a days, I have my fathers swords and my mothers pendant as the only reminder of their lives. I have been living here for many a months, alone you are the first I have made contact with in a long time"

She was silent the whole time I was talking she looked saddened and looked at me with pity "It is alright my people were strong, they were good people and I pray they are happy in the afterlife." "I do not know what I would have done if it not for you, Your people are not the only good ones. You are full of goodness and your family and people would be proud of you" she said grasping my hand into her own.

"Graditude, it means a lot. Come let us away, I shall teach you how to tell edible foods from poisonous ones" I stated helping her rise. With that said we headed to the house.

* * *

><p>Two long weeks had passed and the bond between me and Naevia had grown stronger. I had been trying to help her overcome her troubles while she provided me with something I had been without for a long time, friendship. She told me more of her love as I told her of my childhood. I taught her how to survive within the forest. I had been so long without a friend since the destruction of my people, I knew I cared deeply for Naevia and would see to it that she remain unharmed.<p>

One morn, I had decided to go and restock our supply of herbs and berries as Naevia slept. I smiled at the thought of bringing back flowers I had spotted a week before.

Naevia awoke alone, rubbing her eyes from sleep as she rose to standing postion. _She must have gone out _she thought. Stretching she hung her legs off the edge of her new home feeling the wind against her skin breathing in the smell she had been getting use to. Off in the distance she could have sworn she heard voices. Snapping quickly into standing position she looked around spotting group of men, she could not see if they were Romans or not so she blew out the candles and hide within the house quietly, trembling in fear. Whilst hoping Loa was safe.

The voices were getting closer as she trembled more and more. "How long do we travel for?" One stated "We spotted the carrage, she must be close" another said, sounding familiar "She is, I feel it" Another said.

It was at that moment her heart seemed to miss beat, her trembling ceased as she leapt towards the entrance of the house looking down to spot familar faces, ones that had marks of Bs upon their arms. One stood out in particular, she gasped as she saw his face than threw the ladder down and quickly climbed down.

"C-Crixus" she cried out as his body slowly turned towards her voice, her eyes fill with tears of happiness. His widen at the sight of her as they run to each other catching one another in a tight embrace. She wept against his body, kissing him softly before embracing him once more.

"You live" Crixus stated seemingly emotional as well, the others had stopped what they were doing spotting the happy couple reunited once more. "We had spotted the broken carrage and bodies, we thought you for the afterlife, Crixus however did not believe such" Spartacus stated with a smile, eye gliming with happiness for his brother.

"All of which not done by my hand, I was rescued and sheltered here" Naevia said whilst still holding onto Crixus. "By who were you rescued, I have much to thank them for" Crixus stated happily. "Her name is Loa from the Aolan tribe, she has been very nice to me I would make introduction" she says with large smille upon face. Whistling, a sign used in need of help, Naevia called out to Loa.

"The Aolan tribe?" seemed to astonish the others.

I had just finished collected what was need when I heard the whistle me and Naevia had came up with when one of us was in need. I hurried off back to the house, hoping Naevia was alright.

As I came closer I spotted Naevia in the arms of a man and a group of other men. I rushed over to her, she threw her arms around me laughing happily "Crixus has found me, he lives". I laugh in response "I told you, his love is true he has found you". Parting from each other I faced the man she loved, Crixus, his eyes seemed to widen as eyes set sight upon me I smiled "Naevia has told me much about you, I am glad to see you have not fallen" I said

He smiled in response and grabbed me into a hug, caught off guard I tensed than relaxed with a laugh embracing him in return "Graditude for all that you have done for Naevia, it is because of you that she lives and is back in my arms" "None needed, Naevia is special to me I would not see her harmed" I responded placing a gentle hand upon her cheek as she smiled.

It was then I took notice of the others, each seemingly surprised by me "Graditude for your help" One said, seemingly the leader "Always, I am Loa last of the Aolan tribe" I bowed my head with a fist over my heart. "I am Spartacus" he responds "You are the leader of the slaves then?" I asked he nodded "we would have you join our ranks, if you so wish it" he responded I look to Naevia who looked to be awaiting my answer I knew then I could not leave her so I nodded.

The others began introducing themselves, nodding to everyone of them as a form of acknowledgement my gaze seemed glued on only one. His tall stature, messy short dark hair, blue eyes that were full of beauty. This man seemed designed by the gods. "I am Agron" He said, oh his deep manly voice sent shivers upon my spine. He gazed at me as I gazed at him, I had never felt this way before.

I wanted nothing more than to run into his arms as they held me tight, I felt my cheeks begin to redden and turned my head away willing the beat of my heart to slow from its rapid pace.

I risked once more to gaze upon him, to find he still looked at me in awe. I managed a smile one he returned "Come we shall gather belongings and set off to other shelter" Spartacus announced to everyone. I ripped my attention away from the god of a man and to my house but not before seeing Agron put a hand to his heart.

I climbed up to the house and sat on the floor I seemed to be breathing deeply controlling my desires to run to him as I started task at hand with a smile upon my face.

* * *

><p>AN: Well theres chapter 2, Agron makes appearance :) I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter as much as the last :) lemme know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: With the Rebels on the loose, Loa is forced out of hiding into a revolutionary cause to give freedom to all and spill Roman blood. Loa is from an ancient civilization, one that very few have heard of or seen. Can unfriendly encounters turn into love? Agron/OC.

Rating: M for adult situations, mature themes, violence and later chapters...

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Agron/OC

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Spartacus, sadly, however I do own OC characters obviously :P

A/N: So Agron made appearance I really hope everyone is liking this story and if not msg me what you don't like about it

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It seemed to be hard saying goodbye to my home, one that I had become so accustomed to. But it was a necessary thing, I would travel with Naevia and her love as well as his men. I had gathered all belongings I had with the help of Naevia and set course to meet up with others.<p>

I had been lost in my own thoughts, so much so that I failed to note Agrons eyes upon me.

Agron use to be such a simple man, he and his brother still young full of life. He had lived with his people happily until the Romans snatched he and his brothers away and enslaved many of his people. He was sold into slavery, condemned to the life of a gladiator, risking his life for the amusment of others. He lingered in the happy thought of still having his brother, only for him to be ripped away by Roman sword. He vowed for vengeance, vowed to spill as much Roman blood as he could, he would avenge dearest brother and slip far from the life he lived he would become blood thirsty, such a thirst only Roman would suffice.

He only saw the need of destruction, of those who had wronged him and his people. All was cast aside however when he laid eyes upon the beauty ahead of him. Her dark of skin that looked smooth to the touch and smelled of forest. Her light hair bound in casing giving sight of a long slender neck delicate shoulders. Her body, rivaling that of a goddess, curves in proper place not skin and bones but healthy body. A flat stomach, large breasts and legs that seemed to continue on forever. Such a beauty, she be a goddess, oh and her eyes such beautiful shade that caused the heart to beat fast. He would see to her every need if requested he would hold her and protect her. He would have her to be his, only his and no others. He would not share such a woman and would slaughter any man who stood in the way to her heart. He has found hope within her and would use it as a will to live on. He would make love to her and shame any man before him, he would show her love.

He willed his cock to calm, along with his heart. For thoughts such as these were meant to be heard in private. Or in her very company.

I thought of the benefits of being with others, yet they were strangers to me. I lay trust upon them only because of Naevia. However I seemed to be drawn only to one, Agron. It confused me to my very core, I had never felt this way about anyone before. Having never lay with a man I knew of no experience, I would not know of how to approach him. I have always wanted to wait for the right man, my soulmate, for many years I thought him not to exist. It seemed to make further sense when I was casted into the woods to live alone. Oh but these feelings, they make my heart soar and mind lose its place. My body yearns for his touch, it did not make sense I had only known the man for merely a few hours. The thought it self did nothing to sate my body's needs, my cheeks reddened at the thought of my body under his moving in unison passionately. Whispering sweet nothings into each others ears as we make love, or even the mere thought of being held within his strong arms feeling safe and protected. I longed to be loved by him, foolish thoughts should be put to rest. He must already be claimed by another, jealously flares in me the thought of him with another woman fills me with burning rage and sadness. I must calm, no need to work self up due to unknown things.

* * *

><p>I had snapped out of my daze once I heard a sound within the forest, faint voices. I stopped walking and concentrated, it was nightfall making the forest a dangerous thing. Many shadows to hide in, the voices seemingly getting closer.<p>

"Loa is everything alright?" Naevia asks as she notices I had stopped looking all around "I hear voices, they are close" I said "We still have ways to go until we reach the others" Spartacus states "Than it is not your men, they must be soldiers" I respond ushering them into the shadows behind trees.

My heart drops to the floor as I see a large amount of soldiers coming to pass us, to many to dare to fight. I knew something must be done "You must go on to warn others, I will distract them. You must leave" I whispered to them Naevia begun shaking her head, tears welling in her eyes "We will fight-"Spartacus began "No, they are to many and you know this. I will distract them as you make escape" I whispered back "Are you mad" Agron said slightly louder "Please we can escape together" Naevia pleaded Crixus, Spartacus and Agron nodding along with her.

"I fear we can not. They would make discovery, you need to continue on. I promise I will find you once safe" I said embracing her and nodding to the others "You can not do this you will die" Agron said harshly grasping my arm. I freed my arm from his grasp and stepped out of the shadows "I must, now please GO" I said shouting the last bit causing the attention of the soldiers who spotted me "No please" Naevia cried out as Crixus pulled her away I shook my head as tears welled up, looking at Agron once more to see his expression of concern and sadness.

It looked as if tears welled in his eyes as well as he was pulled away by Spartacus. The soldiers were closing in on me as I unsheathed my fathers swords and tears ran down my cheeks. "Halt!" The leader shouted I swung and sliced his throat than moved quickly to deflect a blow made by a close soldier.

I turned quickly and ran with all my might, knowing they were chasing me. Tears fell freely as I ran through the forest dodging flying blades and arrows. I saw up a head a cliff stopping at the edge of it I looked below and saw crashing waves. I sheathed the swords and turned seeing the soldiers 10 feet away. I closed my eyes taking a deep breath before allowing my body to fall off the cliff into the waters below. Some soldiers followed after me, they had been unable to stop. I felt my body hit the water, feeling the cold run through my body into my veins. I felt the water enter my lungs, yet my only thoughts were if the group had made it to safety.

Ahead above the cliff, the second in command stared at the waters below he and his men laughing "The bitch is dead!" One cried out. "No one would be able to surivive such a thing" Another said as they all turned to make way to camp.

* * *

><p>AN: Slightly shorter, but I felt like the story needed some action...Hopefully I don't lose some readers after this chapter...things are heating up! Msg me and Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: With the Rebels on the loose, Loa is forced out of hiding into a revolutionary cause to give freedom to all and spill Roman blood. Loa is from an ancient civilization, one that very few have heard of or seen. Can unfriendly encounters turn into love? Agron/OC.

Rating: M for adult situations, mature themes, violence and later chapters...

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Agron/OC

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Spartacus, sadly, however I do own OC characters obviously: P

A/N: I really hope everyone who is reading is enjoying the story and that everyone doesn't hate the way I ended the last chapter. I needed a way to further the story, give it more life. I hope I succeeded. Well here's chapter 4!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>There would be much I would miss, I would miss Naevia, I would miss life and what it could of held. As well as what future could be made with Agron. I knew it was a necessary task, I needed to make sure they were safe. I felt hard substances below my finger tips, hearing soft waves crashing against something. I willed my eyes to open, yet they did not. My body was in much pain I willed my eyes once more, they opened slowly adjusting to the light of day.<p>

I had washed upon shore. I had lived the drop. The gods must favor me, perhaps my task has yet to be complete. Perhaps I am set here for purpose, I willed my body to move away from the waters crawling towards land I rolled onto my back raising hand to head feeling a sharp pain and liquid fall down the side of my face.

I winced when my fingers had came in contact with the gash upon my forehead, pulling my fingers back to spot their now crimson hue. I moved to sit up, whimpering and clutching my ribs. I removed my hands from my ribs and saw deep brusing and scratches still fresh with blood. I made attempt to rise to my feet crying out in pain but managing to do so. I knew I had to continue on. I had to find Naevia. I had to find Agron.

I reached a hand back and felt the hilts of my fathers swords, breathing out in relief that they had not been lost within the waters. I ripped off two strips of cloth from my dress making it come to mid thigh. I wrapped on strip around my head wincing as the cloth put pressure on my wound. The other was wrapped around my ribs keeping them in place and putting pressure on the wounds there. My body ached and yearned for rest but I knew I could not give into its wants, I needed to go on. I had made promise to Naevia, one I intend to keep. I had lost enough time already, I needed to make up for lost time.

* * *

><p>Some time after their escape Spartacus and the others stopped but a moment for rest. Naevia had calmed her weeping now to soft sobs, Crixus took her in his arms as an offering of comfort.<p>

"She should not have done that" Mira said breathlessly "she yet gave us an escape from our deaths" Nasir stated whilst leaning on his new found lover Ramus (Ram-Us) "They speak truth, yet at horrible cost" Ramus stated. Agron was slumped against tree feeling empty and helpless. "We left her to die alone" Naevia said.

Her words rang true to Agrons ear only making him feel even more empty. Why would the gods show him the woman he so desired only to have her ripped from this world. The gods could be so cruel at times, he had already lost Duro and now he has lost his potential love. He wanted to weep in despair and mourn their brief time together.

Yet he could not, a group of proper Roman soldiers came from the shadows of the forest ready to slaughter. Blades met blades as they took down the Romans their forces were not enough they had to flee, however some were captured. Crixus included.

Spartacus, Ramus, Nasir, Mira, Naevia, Agron, and four others continued on fleeing from threat. Naevia wept holding onto Mira. After much time they met with the others, telling them of what had happened and setting off towards the mountains.

There they came upon a temple in ruins, seeing it as decent shelter they settled there only surprised that the temple had been occupied before them. Spartacus and Agron had words with the older man, he allowed them to stay. When morn had arrived the decision to save the captured brothers was made, they would set out to Capua and see their brothers free, and burn the fucking arena to ashes.

* * *

><p>It had been hours that I had been traveling in this forest, I had thought of giving up saying it was of no use. They could be far from here. I chose to cast aside such thoughts and bring light to new ones. I had overheard Ramus discussing future plans towards the mountains, ones that I was a days journey from. It gave new hope, they may have moved on. I would see myself the distance and reunite with them.<p>

The pain had intensified and I new hunger was taking its full force, I needed to find something to eat and nourish my body perhaps find water as well. I knew if I did not find such things soon I would not survive another day.

I came across a bush of berries, sighing in relief seeing that they were edible before shoving them in my mouth like a hungry animal. Across the forest ground I could see a small body of water, moving as fast as I could I drank from the water until my throat no longer burned than filled my container with the water. Seeing another container empty upon my belt I filled it with berries.

I continued on once I could going deeper and deeper within the forest, the sun had begun to fall and I knew I should be seen to safe place in the night so I climbed a tree, with all the strength I had left and made myself comfortable on a large branch clutching my ribs trying to will the pain away as my eyes shut closed to be followed with dreams of a handsome man.

A bird landed above my head on the branch bringing me from my sleeping daze, the sun had just begun to rise slowly and I saw this as opportunity to continue with my journey.

A day had passed so suddenly, my body ached with pain my feet bloody from endless walking and hiking. The sun had set and I had made it up one mountain, spotting a temple of sorts, torches seemingly lit. I willed my body to continue on, thinking it may be them, they may have found shelter.

I dragged myself up the last bit of mountain onto the grounds of the temple, looking up I noticed many slaves. This was it I found them. I stood swaying, attempting to find balance. The slaves began to take notice of my swaying body, battered and bruised. "Naevia" I called out stumbling before leaning against a pillar lowering myself to ground.

I heard footsteps rapidly coming closer "L-Loa?" she questioned I nodded to her and Nasir rushing to my side helping me to stand before I began to fade, dropping to the ground hearing Naevia cry out for someone and being picked up before I lost conciousness.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at the arena, Spartacus and Agron disguised as Roman soldiers. The other slaves saw to it that the Arena would catch fire proving distraction and saving their brothers. They also saved their mentor, Oenomaus. And took on another, lost brother Gannicus. They fled the arena to avoid further capture and left in victory back to their new shelter.<p>

They arrived some time later in the day rushing Oenomaus into the care of the medicus Agron said his peace as the slave cheered.

I awoke with a pounding ache in my ribs, sitting up slowly rubbing eyes than opening them to look at my surrounding. I thought back to last night I had made it, but I had slipped from conciousness. Swinging my legs over the edge of the table I layed upon I slowly stepped down wincing as my sore feet touched hard ground. It was then that I had noticed they had redressed my wounds yet I was still in my torn and bloodied dress.

I heard a voice cry out in victory, others to follow with cheers and made move to follow voices. I stopped and leaned against a wall, seeing Naevia once more reunited with her love I smiled for them. "Your victory and that you are still alive is not the only good news that has come to light" Nasir stated "Oh and what else has come to light" Ramus said cheerfully hugging Nasir to his chest for a moment.

I decided it was time to make my presence known. "I believe that he may be talking of me" I said softly moving away from the wall limping towards the crowd. Their faces astonished. Agron included staring at me jaw opened, eyes widened, speechless.

"You should not be on your feet" Nasir scorned when he saw me stumble coming to me and helping me stand Naevia came closer throwing her arms around me I laughed. "You foolish woman you should not have done what you did" She said pulling away from me "If I did not, you would have been killed" I responded softly.

Agron said nothing though his face conveyed all, he seemed conflicted yet happy before he abruptly turned and walked off. I thought it weird, and it hurt to think he left because of me. Mira smiled and placed her hand upon my arm before leaving as well.

Nasir and Naevia ushered me back to rest more, I willingly accepted know my body needed to heal. I slept for many a hours, when I awoke it was night. I set sights on finding Naevia when I had left the room I had been left to rest in. I found her with Spartacus, Mira, Nasir, Crixus, Ramus and Agron. I made my way over, Spartacus spotted me first "It is a glourious thing to see you have not fallen" he said I nodded to him and the others as I took seat next to Naevia.

"How exactly did you survive?" Chadara asked as she stood close to the group "I am afraid you might not like answer to question" I responded "why would that be?" Mira asked tensely "I had distracted them, slaying few of their men. I ran knowing they would chase as a wolf does a rabbit. I came to a cliff, I knew I could go no where else without being killed by the soldiers who were very close. So I threw myself off the cliff" I said.

"YOU WHAT?" They screamed. I flinched before answering "It was the only way, they needed distraction from your escape I provided it. I know it may not have been the best plan-" "You sent yourself to the afterlife, yet see no issue with that?" Naevia said emotionally "Yes, I see the weight of such decision. And I certainly feel it, but I do not regret it. You lived" I said to them getting ready to stand.

"Foolish attempt! We were attacked once more our brothers taken captive!" Agron angerly said with fists balled at his sides "It may have been foolish to you, but not for me. I only wished to see you all live, damn the consequences they are merely wounds that will heal" I responded turning on my heel walking away from the group.

* * *

><p>The night dragged on as many went to rest, I however sat on the steps of the temple looking up at the sky. I heard someone sit beside me and turned my head to see who it was. It was Agron, holding two cups of water. "Apologies for the way I treated you" he said handing me a cup, I took it our fingers touching for brief moment. A shock went through my hand, hoping he felt it to as I stared into his eyes. "None needed" I responded looking away and down at the cup between my hands.<p>

We sat in silence for a few minutes "Do you hurt badly?" he asked staring at my bandages "Only a little, nothing I can not bear" I said Agron slowly brought his hand to the bandage around my head softly grazing my wound I felt my breath hitch and gasped, he took this as a sign of pain and made attempt to move his hand.

Daring to be bold, I grasped his hand and intertwined our fingers. He stared at our joined hands with a small smile upon his face, while my cheeks were red. "Loa, are you claimed by another man?" He asked suddenly looking up for a response "no I had no interest in the men of my tribe" I said "what about you?" "No, much to busy to be held down by a woman" He responded back cheekily with a smirk I laughed in response.

"What was your favorite thing within the forest?" he asked "the flowers that grew there, they smelt so beautiful and looked the same" I said dreamily Agron smiled to himself commiting her confession to memory. "It is late of hour, perhaps you should rest some more" He said. "I suppose you are right" I responded standing up with him disconnecting our hands I whispered "Good night Agron, may you have sweet dreams" before turning only to be halted by a hand that turned me back to face him.

The hand trailed from my arm to my neck then finally my cheek. Leaning his forehead to mine, our lips so close to one another "Goodnight Loa, may you rest peacefully" He said before quickly kissing my forehead and pulling back and walking further into the temple. I was stuck in awe, dazed. He had kissed me, granted it was only the forehead but it held meaning to me. Maybe he does care for me, maybe he shares the same feelings for me as I do for him.

Such a thought made me giddy, but sleep took over. Dreams of Agron were all that filled my mind.

* * *

><p>AN: I really wanted to make this a longer chapter. I love Nasir so I gave him a lover :) he deserves it. Anywho I tried to add a bit of Agron/Loa interaction I hope you find it satisfying :) Review and Msg me :)


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: With the Rebels on the loose, Loa is forced out of hiding into a revolutionary cause to give freedom to all and spill Roman blood. Loa is from an ancient civilization, one that very few have heard of or seen. Can unfriendly encounters turn into love? Agron/OC.

Rating: M for adult situations, mature themes, violence and later chapters...

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Agron/OC

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Spartacus, sadly, however I do own OC characters obviously :P

A/N: I am so sorry that I've taken so long to update XD How does everyone like the story so far? Here's chapter 5!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Day light broke and its purpose was to awake those from restful slumber. There was much planning yet needed today, training was to happen as well. I had never known what gladiators were until Naevia told me, this would provide opportunity to see their fighting techniques and skill level. Perhaps have chance to join and share my knowledge as well.<p>

My mind however was stuck on the night before, the words shared between me and Agron. Well mostly when we were saying our goodnights. He must feel something for me, as I feel for him. It is so confusing to me, not knowing whether or not my feelings are meaningless to him. I really wish with all my being that he feels the same, yet I can not seem to get past the nagging feeling of rejection.

Why had he asked if I was claimed by another? Perhaps he must think I should be by a husbands side.

I had heard that the gladiators had saved their teacher and had burned the arena down. I am not entirely sure that had been the greatest idea, but it proved useful by many a men would be a hard memory to get over. A task that will prove to be difficult.

Romans had all wronged us one way or another and to be joined together over that simple fact would prove useful and destructive toward the Roman army.

I had agreed to join them, my people would surely be disappointed. I was meant to believe that war was un needed and only greedy men participated. But now I see that war may be a necessary at times, that men fight for what they believe in. Whether it be for their country, people or love.

* * *

><p>Practice swords met each other harshly as everyone trained guided by the skilled gladiators from the House of Batiatus. I was certianly a sight, such harsh blows yet good defense technique, swords apart of their arms as if one had been there all their life. I watched with interest sitting with Mira and Naevia.<p>

"Naevia tells me of your skill of the sword" Mira says suddenly I remove my eyes from the sight before me to stare at her "Yes, we are taught as young children how to weild one" I nodded to her "would you show demonstration?" she asked "Your wounds have not healed yet, you would only further harm yourself" Naevia protested "I feel fine, the pain barely there thanks to the remedies from my people" I responded.

"Are you suitable to fight?" Mira asked with a raised brow "Indeed, I am eager to once more hold my fathers swords" I answered standing up Naevia seemingly wished to disagree but had learned that I would not back down from challenge. "You stand ready to fight?" Crixus asked with doubt apparent in voice "As I have said, they are merely wounds and will heal. I am sure you are curious of the fighting techniques of my people, as I am of those of the gladiator" I responded.

"You are sure you are able?" Spartacus asked concerned I chuckeled and nodded "come now, who will face me?" I asked to the crowd who had stopped practicing. I spotted Nasir amoung the crowd, smirk upon face as he stepped foreword "I would have chance" he answered I smiled at him as Naevia handed me two practice swords.

They were much different compared to my fathers but would suffice well enough, I twirled them around in my hands getting use to the feel. The crowd had formed a circle around us, I bowed to Nasir, a sign of respect in my tribe, than took stance. Nasir was a skilled fighter, yet he depended to much upon his left side, leaving his right vulnerable to attack.

"You are new to the sword, yet have skill. However you favor your left, which allows me the opportunity to do this" I say before hitting one of the swords against his side, he jumped away hissing in pain "apologies" I said "none needed" he responded. I step away from him and take stance once more "I have noticed some fault in the gladiator technique" I stated whilst blocking Nasir's attack "you rely on sword and shield yet forget your other options" I said before spinning fast deflecting an attack lowering my body crouching one leg and use the outstretched leg to sweep under Nasir knock him over before quickly rolling onto him swords to his throat. I laughed and he smiled but I could tell he was in some pain so I stood and helped him to his feet.

"Spartacus would you be up for a challenge?" I asked as Nasir went to sit with Mira and Naevia he laughed "I do not fight with women" he responded "than think me a man and rise up to fight" I said cheekily. After much convincing I managed to convince him into fighting me, I bowed to him as I did to Nasir and took stance.

Spartacus had excellent skill, delivering attack and defense yet I had skill to rival his, he had took to heart what I had stated before about using everything. Attempts at kicking and wounding, failed by my defense however. Back and forth we attacked one another, panting as our breathing became more harsh to stimulation. Those around us were cheering us on, our fight seemed to go on forever. I had decided to end it, backing away than running full speed towards him I flipped into the air and behind him knocking the backs of his legs, he fell to the ground as I put both swords to his throat panting. Everyone seemed astonished including Spartacus.

"You are a worthy opponent" I state bowing to him once more before helping him off the ground "as are you" he responded with a smile patting my shoulder.

"How is it that you know all of this, fighting should be no place for a woman" Crixus said "being a woman has nothing to do with learning to fight" I said mockingly angry "apologies I mean no offence" he added quickly I laughed "none needed, at a young age boys and girls are taught such techniques" I answered.

"Training comes with severe consequences, many injuries are possible"I said "did you suffer such injuries?" Naevia asked "yes, I was an eager child" I laughed turning to show her the faded long scar across my back "I sliced my back after a failed sword movement, I thought I was ready but I was not" I explained she traced it.

"Those swords you arrived with, where did you acquire them?" Spartacus asked "they were my fathers, he made them out of his own vision" I answered "they are of sight" Crixus said "gratitude" I half heartily smiled, my thoughts remain on my father my heart feeling heavy Naevia noticed my change of emotion and guided me to sit on the steps as the gladiators began fighting once more.

* * *

><p>A very long day had past by yet I was laying on the temple floor looking up at the stars above. "Loa?" Agron asked as he walked towards me I nodded "Hello Agron" I answered "What are you doing?" he asked "I suppose I am just trying to gather thoughts and repress distant memories" I answered he placed himself next to me.<p>

"What thoughts cause your lack of sleep?" he questions turning his head to stare in to my eyes "memories of my family" I answered quietly "I know of the feeling" he answered "my brother, Duro, we were sold into slavery together. Once we rebelled against that roman prick Batiatus he did not survive the fight" his voice cracked as he told his story.

He looked extremely sad, tears were apparent in his eyes. I did what my mother use to do when I was feeling sad, I shifted closer to him, lying on my side with my head nuzzled into his neck and one hand stroking his hair. His breath hitched and he shivered as I let out a breath on his neck before wrapping his arm around my body "such a tragedy comes with freedom. Such pain comes with life" I told him.

We held onto each other for the rest of the night, discussing our childhoods and family memories. Just enjoying each others company. Underneath the moonlight, just Agron and I.

* * *

><p>AN: IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER D: IM GOING TO TRY FIXING THAT! I hope you liked this chapter :) review and msg your opinions


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: With the Rebels on the loose, Loa is forced out of hiding into a revolutionary cause to give freedom to all and spill Roman blood. Loa is from an ancient civilization, one that very few have heard of or seen. Can unfriendly encounters turn into love? Agron/OC.

Rating: M for adult situations, mature themes, violence and later chapters...

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Agron/OC

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Spartacus, sadly, however I do own OC characters obviously :P

A/N: chapter 6! I am glad the story has been successful so far I also have some other news as well I am going to be posting a new story also an AgronOC and still maintain this one, does anyone think that's a good idea?

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I had awoken early before the sun had risen, feeling in need of meditation. I crept out side wearing a loose dress with my hair free from bounds. I felt the wind caress my skin as I climbed up onto the temple wall before sitting cross-legged and closing my eyes.<p>

I placed my palms and fingers together above my head before slowly bringing them down to my chest, breathing out slowly following the rhythm. I took several deep breaths in and exhaled them keeping my hands pressed together at my chest.

I cleared my mind listening to nothing but the sounds surrounding me, soft snores from the sleeping people below me and the sounds of nature. The wind blowing through trees and all around me.

"You look ready to fly away with the wind" I heard a voice I opened my eyes to see one of the new additions, Gannicus. "Apologies I had not noted your presence" I stated "should I take that as insult or compliment?" he questioned with a laugh "I mean no insult" I said with a small smile.

"You are from the Aloan tribe are you not?" He asked I nodded "such rumours of your beauty are true then" He said with a smirk "you flatter with fooled sight" I answered standing on the wall before climbing down.

"I assure my eyes are of perfect vision" he says crossing his arms against his chest. "Then perhaps your mind slips away or maybe was never existent" I replied with a smirk "Oh the lady wounds" he said placing a hand to his heart as if I had stabbed it.

"What is it you are doing out here so early?" he asks stepping closer "Sleep did not stay I felt need for peace" I answered standing my ground. "Peace, such a rarity these days, especially with this meaningless cause for war why do you stay with them?" he asked "I believe in Spartacus' cause, I believe in them" I answered "then you are a fool" he said.

"I hardly think that fighting for something you believe in is meaningless" I stated now standing a foot away from each other "Perhaps one day I to will believe such" he said pushing a piece of hair off of my shoulders "You have beautiful hair, as is the rest of you. Such a pity it will be when you die because of this" He said before swiftly turning and walking into the temple.

Unknowing to Gannicus and I, Agron lurked in the shadows seeing the exchange between us, assuming the wrong thing.

* * *

><p>Everyone had awoken some hours later another day of training and making supplies came. I had changed into a different dress and put my hair into two braids.<p>

Agron had seemed off today staring at me as if I had slapped him. I didn't understand why what had I done? It hurt to think he was ignoring me.

I spent the day being victim to hurtful stares from him, ones that seemingly pierced my heart. I have done nothing to offend him yet he believes otherwise. I suppose that those nights had meant nothing to him. They had meant everything to me, he had confided in me about his brother and his family. His fears. I had done the same yet he throws it away. But for what reason? I hope to find out soon, let him seek courage to tell me. Or let me seek courage to ask.

The day seemed long, way to long. When night had came things turned into chaos the map had gone missing as well as the rest of the coin they had. Things were thrown aside and scattered. Curses and disbelief went everywhere. Gannicus had come from the temple looking fit to leave. Spartacus automatically put his attention to him questioning him "You leave so soon?" I ask stepping in between them "I had never intended to stay, only discuss things with an old friend" he answered becoming defensive.

Their argument had escaladed despite my attempts to calm it. It turned into a duel between Spartacus and Gannicus, a battle to the death.

Chadara got in way when Mira took aim and soon fell. It had been discovered that she was the thief, only wishing to gain rank and protection.

A night filled with sadness and grief.

* * *

><p>I never knew comfort would be so easy to find, in loving arms and friendships. I have learned much about myself while I've been with this group. It is okay to stand up for what you believe; it's what set us truly free.<p>

Agron had told me two nights before that he, Spartacus and a few others would be departing to free slaves from the port. A dangerous act of bravery. I felt that I had been useless to this group since I had arrived so last night in bed I had made decision to join the group.

I had not told anyone yet, however I see Spartacus has awoken now would be a good time as any.

"Spartacus may we share words?" I asked "Of course" Spartacus answered "I have heard of your journey and what I wish to ask is…perhaps could I join?" I questioned looking him straight in the eyes "That would be a bad choice you have not yet healed from wounds and I would not risk your life" he answered "I am fine, I can fight please let me join" I pleaded "I can be of great asset and I promise not to cause problem" I said.

Spartacus seemed to be thinking it over, though he did not seem to want to let me go "I will let you go but you must be cautious never let guard lower" he said sternly I nodded a smile forming on my face.

"Now some are dressing as slaves you will need to as well, present your self as a slave to lucius carry only weapons you can conceal" He said before walking off to gather supplies that we would need.

I walked off with a smile towards Mira "Do you perhaps have a slave dress?" I asked "Why would you need such?" she asked "I am to travel with the men to the ports" I said "you must surely be mad, it is much to dangerous" she scorned I shook my head "I can handle myself, I need no protection I will be fine" I said she reluctantly handed a ragged looking dress over I nodded and said thanks before turning on my heel to get dressed.

The dress seemed far to revealing yet a necessary thing, I concealed small knifes within a overcoat as well as my outer thighs that were hidden under the dress.

I put the overcoat over my shoulder and fastened it up before letting my hair flow free and leaving the room I stayed in.

I walked to the front of the temple where the group was getting everything ready for the journey. Standing beside Spartacus Naevia noticed the change "Why are you dressed as such?" she questioned yet knew the answer her question had caused the attention of many more.

"I am to go with Spartacus and the others to the ports" I answered she looked as if she wanted to protest "silence worries, I will return" I said leaning my forehead to hers before embracing her.

"You allow this?" Agron raised his voice to Spartacus "I do, she is of great skill and will be of use" he replied strongly Agron protested some more "I can take care of myself I don't need your protection" I said harshly walking past Agron as we left the temple and began our journey to the port.

It felt so hurtful that he felt like I would just be in the way. I would show him and all the others that I was not useless.

* * *

><p>AN: HEY guys was this a good chapter? review and msg pleaseee


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: With the Rebels on the loose, Loa is forced out of hiding into a revolutionary cause to give freedom to all and spill Roman blood. Loa is from an ancient civilization, one that very few have heard of or seen. Can unfriendly encounters turn into love? Agron/OC.

Rating: M for adult situations, mature themes, violence and later chapters...

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Agron/OC

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Spartacus, sadly, however I do own OC characters obviously :P

A/N: Okay well I noticed that I was a tad bit to dramatic in the Authors Note and I am sorry for that. I let the comment bother me and alter the way I saw my character. But the thing is Loa is a character of imagination. I attempted to back up her talents of combat with the customs of her people. Remember she has been training since she was a child so it only makes sense to be skilled. Anyways I am going to take in mind that I should show her imperfections because no one is perfect however, she is of my imagination and I intend to keep her the way she is. I am sorry if this offends you but I am technically not writing for you I am writing for me to express my love for the show and legend. Although you reading it and reviewing it is a bonus. I hope you will continue to read the story because I will continue to write it regardless. Well here's chapter 7!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The forest was quiet for the most part I had still been sulking a bit because none of them seemed to think I am competent. I was fine on my own that should be enough proof for them.<p>

I am not in need of any sitter. I was walking by myself behind the group until Agron came beside me. There was a seemingly large silence until it was interrupted. "So you are just going to not speak to me?" Agron asked "do I need permission to speak master" I said bitterly not looking into his eyes for I know if I did I would be lost.

Agron grasped my upper arm and pulled me behind a tree as the others took a small break. "I do not wish for you to call me that name" he said strongly "you are no slave to me"

"Apologies" was all I could offer. "What angers you so?" he asked "It feels as if you all think me weak you all think me useless. Especially you" I answered glaring at him while ripping my arm from his grasp.

"I do not think you as such I just wish you to be safe" he replied gazing into my eyes with emotion "I will never let any harm come to you ever again"

"That is not for you to decide Agron I can protect myself you need not worry so much" I said "I have lost everyone I have ever cared for. Duro. I do not wish to lose you" he said with much emotion pulling me into a close embrace.

"I know how much Duro meant to you. I know he is the true reason you fight. I just do not understand you" I said nuzzling into his neck as tears welled up in my eyes "I do not understand why you care so much for me when we have only met not so long ago"

One of his arms wrapped around my waist bringing our bodies closer as the other came upwards to grasp the back of my head nuzzling me further into his neck. "I do not understand my feelings. Yet I do not regret them at all. I will do anything for you. You are my goddess sent from the gods "he answered softly breathing in by scent.

I whimpered then sighed before pushing him back a little so that I could stare into his eyes. Our faces moved slowly to one another "time to continue on" Spartacus called out to all of us I stepped away as he did the same then ran ahead to join the others.

Completely confused as to what had happened yet filled with happiness of knowing that Agron felt something for me.

The plan made was for a few of the gladiators to hide while Lucius Agron and I were to enter the ship.

Here on this boat I can hear the waves crashing against it causing the boat to sway. I thought back to the cliff falling to the crashing waves below. Fear rose within my body I could feel the water seeping into my lungs once more.

I brought a hand to my neck grasping onto the slave collar suddenly feeling as I could not breathe at all. Perhaps it was not the best idea to have come.

"And what of this beauty?" questioned the slave trader I snapped my attention to him my face contorted in fear "ah yes well she provides relief on such journeys" Lucius said "as do the whores I have" the slave trader sneered.

I lost focus on the conversation only gaining it back when instructed to enter the boat. I followed closely shaking. The shaking had calmed some once inside the boat. The smell so foul, it seemed as if the boat was small due to the large sum of men chained to the walls.

I had never seen what had happened when people were enslaved. Such sadness. I wandered over to where the women were caged.

I could feel my emotions getting the best of me. "They cage you as if you were animals" I whispered hoarsely touching the handles looking for a way to free them "I would see you free from here all of you" I whispered to them once more.

I slid my finger over the lock of the cage looking at them questioning where the key is. One of them pointed towards a guard behind me. I turned to see him staring intently at Agron.

Agron was speaking his native tongue to a very large prisoner. No doubt discussing our plan to free them. One last word from the prisoner sent the guard hurtling after Agron sword drawn. Agron dodged the attack and made one of his own ending the life of the guard. Thus begun a small war within the boat. Spartacus and the others giving aid as well as those chained to the walls.

"Release them, quickly" Spartacus shouted to all of us. Lucius handed me the keys to free the women from the cage, I did so. They went past me hesitantly before taking the keys from my outstretched hand to free their people.

These men and women were all Agron's people. I felt happiness for him, he had the chance of saving his people. However it seemed strange that we would save a ship filled with his people. I am sure it is nothing, however I have this nagging feeling that Agron planned this. Though I pray he did not, because he may have condemned others to the harsh world of slavery, sex and death.

The Germanic people cheered as we all left the boat. Agron had stayed ahead of the group with his people rejoicing their new freedom. While I fell behind calming my nerves from my fear of the waves. Spartacus fell behind with me "it is a glourious thing to save ones people" he commented "Yes it is" I answered "I noticed hesitation earlier" he said looking at me concerned "I fear I have lost mind for brief moment" I answered "What causes such a thing?" he asked "The waves I fear they remind me of the cliff" I responded "A logical fear, do not worry you have suffered great trauma it is only natural to be frightened" he re-assured "I suppose so" I answered.

"Spartacus there is something that has been hanging onto my mind, during our fight I noticed you limit your movements. Not easy for others to spot however I did" I said stopping to look at him. His expression answered my statement. I had not won our fight fairly, he held back. "You are a skilled fighter certianly that much is very true. I may have slowed some movements but you fought with honor" He answered.

It was then I realized that I have been trying to prove myself, trying to prove I could match their skill. Ever since I was a child I had to deal with the nagging truth of my father wanting a son so I pushed myself and made several attempts to prove myself. How foolish it all seems. I need not to prove myself for that is to selfish I need only to show skill when ultimately needed. In order to save others not myself.

I patted Spartacus on the shoulder "graditude for your actions" I thanked he seemed confused for brief moment "apologies I misread your thanks" he said puzzeled "Spartacus you have opened my eyes to my faults, for that I am thankful to you. I am not angered as to how I won our fight, yet I suggest for the next one we have you fight to your fullest so that we may have a great competition" I answered with a laugh nudging him with my shoulder. Soon he began to laugh with me as we continued to walk together. "I hope we are to become great friends" Spartacus said with a smile "As do I" I answered returning the smile.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys read the beginning AN. Anyways this was chapter 7. Review and Msg :) I plan on updating soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: With the Rebels on the loose, Loa is forced out of hiding into a revolutionary cause to give freedom to all and spill Roman blood. Loa is from an ancient civilization, one that very few have heard of or seen. Can unfriendly encounters turn into love? Agron/OC.

Rating: M for adult situations, mature themes, violence and later chapters...

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Agron/OC

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Spartacus, sadly, however I do own OC characters obviously :P

A/N: Sorry I haven't really had the time to update stupid school. On a better note I read the book that goes with Spartacus called Swords and Ashes really good! I can't wait for another to come out well here's chapter 8

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Traveling long distances has become normal to me, yet the fact alone does not ease the pain I feel in my muscles. However we were successful in our mission, our numbers have swelled and Agron seemed joyous. I thought back to that moment in the forest before we made it to Neapolis, so close to sharing passionate embrace.<p>

However now he is with his people he seems preoccupied, not even a glance upon me. I pushed negative thoughts beside as I conversed with Spartacus. I had learned that he was from Thrace, I had little knowledge of the place but Spartacus painted it to be a positive picture full of memories.

"So Spartacus was a Thracian king?" I asked "Yes, it is not my true name, not the name my wife called me by" Spartacus answered "What was her name? if you do not mind me asking such a thing" I questioned softly "Sura" He answered with a slight smile "A unique name, yet very beautiful. I am sure the beauty of her name rivaled the beauty of herself" I responded smiling in return "Indeed, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes upon" He said his voice having a slight crack apparent within it.

"Apologies I meant no offense I should know that your Sura is a difficult topic to discuss" I stated looking to the floor "None needed, I enjoy discussing my wife. Many of my greatest memories were of us together" he responded.

"Memories are important things they are what fuel us to live on they hold our greatest adventures and give us hope to make new memories" I answered "yet not all memories are good" Spartacus said clenching his jaw.

"Memories are what they are. They may be good or they may be horrible yet my father once said for every many good memories you may have there will always be a bad one. Its when you choose to remember the good ones that you truly cancel out the bad ones" I responded.

"Your father sounds wise" Spartacus said "he was, he had to be. He was the leader of our people" I said "he was a good man and I was lucky to have him as a father " I stated with a small smile.

Spartacus and I had sensed that the conversation had grown a tad sad and therefore made movement to converse of other things.

"How much farther do you believe our distance will be?" I asked "not long now I suppose, perhaps a few hours" he replied "the time does not sound short" I responded with a pouting frown, spotting this Spartacus chuckled.

A few hours did seem to pass quickly when physical labor was involved or so it seemed. We had finally made it back to the temple, hearing wooden swords clash against one another.

* * *

><p>Oenomaus had left his sick bed and began to greet his former students, and brothers. Spartacus and every other gladiator greeted him warmly. It was a good thing to see that their mentor was among the living.<p>

"Our ranks swell" Mira stated with a smile to which Spartacus replied "We will need more weapons, concern that must be addressed".

"I sense a deeper one, these are all fucking Agron's people" Crixus said to Spartacus "our numbers have doubled within a single day, these people are no stranger to battle and blood" Spartacus defended "but whom do they follow?" Crixus questioned.

All of this made sense. The nagging feeling I had at the docks was rearing its ugly head once more, had Agron planned this? Does he plan to go against Spartacus?

Seeing him celebrate with his people was a beautiful sight, as was his laughter however I just couldn't fight this feeling.

* * *

><p>Celebrations commenced for our new members, a necessary thing to form new friendships it would seem give them some entertainment and they become loyal friends. I suppose I can see some logic in the reasoning.<p>

Spartacus and I were having a laugh as we walked together to the basement cellar where we found Agron cutting into meat. Upon seeing us he said "The last of our meat, I forgot how much my kin devoured upon a sitting" gesturing to the meat "which seems to slip mind of late" Spartacus responded Agron's stature became defensive "you send me to scout neapolis port for opportunity, their ship provided it" he replied.

"were there any others that may have forted the same?" Spartacus questioned, this was it to answer my nagging questions "two, one from Demascus the other Gaulia" he answered "news I would have cared to know" Spartacus responded Agron gave a huff of laughter "men from Demascus are of low quality and even lower trust" he said "and Gaulia?" Spartacus questioned Agron turned serious "I would not have these ranks filled with Gauls, Crixus-" he began "is and honorable man, we'll take your brothers to hunt when day breaks to replenish supply and engage that we might come together until those who are able to speak in common tongue so that all among us may know their thoughts" Spartacus ended Agron quickly replied with "they will prove great asset I give you my word".

Spartacus walked away leaving Agron and I alone in the basement cellar. I knew there was something behind his motives "You purposely sent many to their demise?" I question staring him straight into the eyes he then looked away and went back to cutting the meat "you care not for me to even give simple answer?" I asked stepping closer to him he sighed and turned back to face me "as I have said men from Demascus are not what we need and we definately do not need anymore fucking Gauls, the ones already apparent are of waste" he answered fiercely.

Suddenly it was like I could think of nothing else but him standing so close to me looking into my eyes angry, something snapped within me. I quickly grabbed his face with my hands and hastely brought our lips together. Agron was tense but after finally registering what was happening responded back to our passionate embrace. This kiss was full of raw passion Agron wrapped his strong arms around me bringing me closer to his body I moved my hands from his face towards his hair intangled my fingers around his locks pressing closer to him. We parted breathless leaning our foreheads against each other.

Panting I opened my eyes to see him panting and staring at me with a hint of a smile on his face "you make me feel so much, my heart races when you are near and my breath fades away at a glimpse of your eyes. All of these feelings are so unknown to me yet I happily embrace them within your arms" I whispered to him he presses his lips to mine once more softly "I will make sure to keep you within my arms always, I will always protect you and cherish you" he replied.

* * *

><p>AN: Once again I am sorry for such delayed updating XD and I hope this chapter was okay I'm going to be very busy and I will really try to update when I can :)


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: With the Rebels on the loose, Loa is forced out of hiding into a revolutionary cause to give freedom to all and spill Roman blood. Loa is from an ancient civilization, one that very few have heard of or seen. Can unfriendly encounters turn into love? Agron/OC.

Rating: M for adult situations, mature themes, violence and later chapters...

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Agron/OC

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Spartacus, sadly, however I do own OC characters obviously :P

A/N: ITS BEEN SOO LONG...I'm actually really sorry for not updating...unfortunately Agron love was pushed aside for studying and my thought process has been so jumbled for months now. However I am back and ready for more expression of love towards Agron...First I must re-watch all seasons...tis simple enough and then I shall post much more :)...so here's chapter 9!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The night seemed well spent, even though there was much tension between Crixus and Agron. I could see that there wouldn't be a strengthening bond between the two any time soon.<p>

The night was filled with laughter and joy until it was time to rest, Agron and I parted ways with a gentle good night kiss before closing our eyes and falling asleep. When day light broke I had discovered that many people were missing Agron included. Looking around I noticed that it was only the Germanic peoples missing, this would not be good.

"Agron and the others left before daylight broke" I overheard Crixus say to Spartacus. I sighed thinking it was about to get bad, Agron seemed to ignore the plan Spartacus set up, one that would ensure loyalty. This was not good. I gathered myself and walked to Spartacus.

"I will accompany you to the forest" I said he seemed hesitant, however nodded in agreeance. Spartacus, Lucius, Crixus and I left in search of the early riser hunting party. As I've said before this was not going to be pleasant. After a decent amount of time we spotted the hunting group, loud with merriment.

"Agron" Spartacus called out, just like that the smile upon Agron's face wilted. "You hunt without me" Spartacus tensely stated as we approached the group. "When you knew my intention" Spartacus said moving closer towards Agron. I stayed behind with Lucius.

"They woke before the sun, and were eager to take advantage of freedom" Agron defended. The bear-like man decided to speak, only we couldn't understand him because he spoke in his tongue, his words seemed to cause laughter amongst the group. Even Agron cracked a smile. I felt a small spark of hurt, knowing some how the German's words were of an insulting nature.

By the looks of it Crixus seemed to think so as well.

Agron spoke and motioned to the bear-like man with the animal draped over his shoulder, "We hunt, catch meat" he stated with a smile moving the dead animal's head. I made a face of disgust and looked away, such a thing was cruel. You are not to insult an animal in such a way, even if the animal is dead.

Lugo chimed in "AND ROMAN DRINK" he coarsely cheered causing the group to cheer as well. Agron had not joined thinking it best to stare at the forest ground. They had not just hunted animals...but Romans as well.

Lugo tossed the wine container to Spartacus, who caught the offending material and cast a look to Crixus. "I did not know this forest was stocked with such" Crixus stated "How did you come by this?" Spartacus questioned Agron.

"A wagon along the road" Agron answered tensely. "You attacked the road? So close to our position, absent proper weapons?" Spartacus questioned further. Oh no, this wasn't good. Agron cast a look in my direction, however I was to occupied with the thought of how foolish he was to do such a thing.

Crixus huffed and walked off, "no one see" the bear-like man defended "all dead" he chuckled before scoffing and addressing the group once more in German, gesturing them to follow him.

Leaving us alone with Agron, "I'm glad I risked my life for this lot" Lucius piped in "They see us to proper force" Agron defended "They see us to nothing but discovery" Crixus countered "Let the Romans come, I tire of hiding like frightened rabbits" Agron responded fiercely.

"We are not ready for a direct assault" Spartacus responded "something even a child could see" Crixus stated. What a horrible thing to say, knowing this would escalate I leaned against a tree with my hands over my eyes, sighing. Agron immediately stared at Crixus "this child helped save you from the arena, and fills our numbers with warriors" he answered back "found himself nothing but a pack of wild dogs" Crixus argued.

Agron gave a small chuckle, "ones that would never follow a fucking Gaul" he replied fiercely before turning to Spartacus "apologies for leaving without you" he stated before walking off. Lucius, Spartacus and Crixus discussed some more amongst themselves before each walking off. I stayed behind, which none seemed to notice.

Being alone for so long has a way with some, I had not been accustomed to such arguments before, even with my people still alive. There was no trust and with no trust their was no group.

* * *

><p>I was faceless, lost of identity. Who was I within the group, yes I was a warrior. But I am not the best I dislike the killing. I was no longer a tribe person, I had no place amongst a falling apart group. I was among strange people, of whose personalities and behaviour's I had no knowledge of. I was nothing more but a stranger to them as well.<p>

I would not abandon them however. I had no place to go and no humanity elsewhere. Still the worry of cracks among the group were ever so apparent.

I slowly walked into the temple to be greeted by a worried Naevia and Spartacus "you had not come back with the men, I thought you to be captured" Naevia fretted pulling me into a tight embrace. "I only sought to clear my thoughts, nothing more" I replied soothing her worries.

I glanced up to Spartacus' stoic face letting go of Naevia "It was foolish to be alone in the forest" he stated sternly,I agreed to not cause another argument before nodding to him and Crixus. I walked off to a large pot of water, cupping the water in my hands and splashing it on my face. I went to the room I had been staying in, seeing Agron pacing in the room.

"Agron?" I asked confused, he stopped abruptly and came closer to me gathering me into his arms before lowering his lips onto mine. Before I could respond he pulled away "apologies" his only response "what for?" I asked "for not waking you or staying by your side as promised" he answered softly.

"None needed, you need not explain yourself to me" I replied "I am only trying to help us survive" he answered pulling me into a tight embrace. I knew he was only trying to help however, not in such a way that would benefit all. He began to softly kiss the skin revealed, of my neck. Trailing soft, loving and seductive kisses upwards. Kissing my forehead, eyelids, cheeks, nose until finally reaching his mark, my ever waiting lips.

I moaned into the kiss, keeping my hand flat against his naked chest. Deepening our kiss Agron backed our bodies to the nearest wall. My back smacked into the cold temple wall as my hands trailed and hooked themselves behind his neck. His tongue begging for entrance I parted my lips, our tongues swirled with each other in a passionate tangle.

Agron's hands trailed from my hips, down the small of my back and over my backside to cup it and lift my body to his level. I moaned once more as my body was pressed to his hot, muscled body. I wrapped my legs around his waist and whimpered as my sex grinded slightly against his hardening cock. Causing him to groan and hold me tighter. My body was on fire and all that mattered was the man holding it.

Agron parted from my swollen lips and stared into my eyes panting with the loss of air. Kissing me once more before softly letting me down, Agron parted once more and leaned his forehead against mine. "I desire you more than any woman I have ever met but I will not dishonour your virtue against a cold wall" he whispered passionately.

"You are a great man, of whom I desire with all of my being. You are right this is no place for us to profess our desires, we must wait for appropriate time" I responded with the same amount of emotion. His response was a beautiful smile and a small yet tender kiss.

We stepped away from the wall and began to prepare for the festivities of the night, granted the need for a friendship amongst our people and Agron's people.

* * *

><p>AN: Stay tune for Chapter 10 later on today :) review!


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: With the Rebels on the loose, Loa is forced out of hiding into a revolutionary cause to give freedom to all and spill Roman blood. Loa is from an ancient civilization, one that very few have heard of or seen. Can unfriendly encounters turn into love? Agron/OC.

Rating: M for adult situations, mature themes, violence and later chapters...

Genre: Drama/Romance

Pairing: Agron/OC

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing from Spartacus, sadly, however I do own OC characters obviously :P

A/N: Sorry I got caught up yesterday so here's chapter 10!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Cheers came from every direction, I still could not understand how watching men fight could be seen as entertainment. However I accepted it because everyone seemed to be in good spirits.<p>

I sat with Naevia laughing and smiling with the crowd. "You and Agron seem to be getting close" Naevia hinted with a smile one I returned. Glancing at the man of the topic my smile became larger before turning to Naevia "I have no knowledge of what is between us. My body and heart yearns for him, every time he is near my body is on fire and I want nothing more than to be close to him" I answered dreamily "it is the same with Crixus this is a good thing put mind to ease and feel every emotion as it presents itself without thought. Words fail in something so beautiful" Naevia said embracing me softly as Crixus arrived.

I saw Agron's smile fade as he glanced at Crixus yet reappear as he gazed at me. Agron made a gesture for me to come closer to him, I bid my goodbyes to the loving couple and made my way over to him.

Gathering me in his arms he kissed my forehead as Sedullas came closer, seemingly challenging Agron to which he accept. I was worried but then remembered this was just sport. I watched closely for any signs of real anger faintly hearing Lugo's off key singing. I was suddenly aware as to how thirsty I was and made way to the make-shift storage room smiling at Naevia who seemed to think the same.

Sedullas entered the room as Naevia was bent over catching our attention as he spoke his native tongue, seemingly noticing our confused faces he continued "wine...we share".

"Gratitude but Crixus awaits" Naevia answered "the Gaul...yes I see his eyes at me no love" he scoffed "he needs time" Naevia responded "and drink" Sedullas responded Naevia put down her cup, I could sense everything becoming tense as his gaze shifted over our bodies.

"I will tell him" Naevia said quickly rushing to move, me following behind her. Sedullas blocked our way I grabbed Naevia's hand frantically.

"Tell him his eyes I not like...your eyes better" He fiercely responded moving us backwards with his strong grip. A sinister look crossed his face I moved in front of Naevia. This seemed to anger him as he flung his powerful hand against my face sending me crashing and injuring my head, I screamed out in pain and tried to rush to my feet only to be kicked in the ribs.

I felt helpless as I heard Naevia scream, yet upon seeing Naevia grasp a knife and stab Sedullas with it brought some hope to her escape. All that was diminished as he yanked the blade out and went after Naevia I managed to get to my feet then land a powerful kick to his newly given wound, which caused much pain to flare in my ribs.

Turning around quickly he slashed my arm, making me cry out in pain. This alerted Agron's attention who came rushing, jumping on Sedullas' back trying to stop him. I crawled to Naevia who tearfully reached out to me and held on to me. I watched with horror as Sedullas threw Agron to the ground, beating him savagely.

"You must alert someone, I can't move it the pain is to great" I said painfully she nodded frantically and rushed out to catch the attention of Crixus. Needing only on word, a name Crixus shouted the horrible name running and tackling Sedullas off of Agron.

Only to be tackled by Lugo in return. Which caused a full blown war between the sides. I watched fearfully as they battled one another.

"AGRON" I shouted out as I saw Sedullas go to grab a sword. Agron jumped on him to stop him only to be thrown once more. Sedullas' powerful kick hurt my ribs greatly, especially since they were already hurt before. It felt hard to breath, sharp pains and gasping for breath. I felt so helpless as the chaos was occuring all around me.

Only ending as Spartacus defeated Sedullas, saving Agron and stopping all fights. Naevia rushed back to me holding my head in her lap while her tears flowed freely watching the scene before us.

Lugo stood up and gave a short to the point speech, encouraging all other German's to follow in his suit. Pledging loyalty to Spartacus. Crixus came and held Naevia before helping me stand. The pain shooting through my body made me collapse once more to be caught by Crixus who laid me on the nearby table.

Agron rushed towards me taking in my bleeding cheek and head as well as my gasping body. Tears welled within his eyes as he caressed my un-injured cheek. His touch soothing me, I caught my breath and felt relaxation take hold of my body.

"L-loa this is my fault, oh gods its all my fault" he blamed I shook my head frantically reaching up to grab his departing hand, taking it into my own.

"It is no ones fault but Sedullas' his actions caused this not yours" I told him he rested his forehead against mine. He then grabbed a cloth wetting it before tending to my wounds tenderly. Once all was clean, everyone seemed to have calmed and turned in for the night.

Agron carried me to my room laying me on my bedding. He lowered his lips to mine, kissing me briefly before saying goodnight and making to move from the room. Before he could leave I grasped his wrist pulling him down once more kissing his soft lips sweetly "please for this night hold me in you arms" I requested softly.

Nothing was said, Agron laid down on his side wrapping his arms around my sore body gently and pulled me to the safety of his warmth. Laying my head upon his chest I fell asleep listening to his calming heartbeat.

* * *

><p>AN: I know this is a short one but I wanted to add it so stay tuned for chapter 11 :) review & msg


	11. AN: Important!

A/N: Hey readers, I know this is unexpected but I am putting this story on temporary hiatus until August. I want to explore a new story HOWEVER I am not giving up on this story. Its on TEMPORARY I promise that on August 1st you will get 4 new chapters.


End file.
